Ash and a Lost Hope UPDATES
by AmourLoverSatoSere
Summary: Ash has lost his dream of becoming champion. Ash goes through major doubts and heads back to Pallet town by himself. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are left in Kalos but Serena and the others are determined to keep Ash happy and his dream alive. Ash X Serena
1. WAZZ UPP

_**NOTE! This is VERY outdated, if you've come back to look at the chapters, there have been some changes to the direction the story is going!**_

 **Hey fellow Amourshippers! If you haven't followed my new story yet, and you've followed this one(or even if you haven't), go do that! The text you are reading right now(This story) will be where I give some sneak peeks and updates for my most recent story "Ash and a Lost Hope." Today I will be providing the rough sketch of the chapter outline. Enjoy! VVVVVVVVVV**

1: Restart

2: A Shocking Surprise

3: Two Sides

4: Embarrassment

5: Young Meets Old

6: Birthday Surprise

7: A New Dream?

8: Not Interested

9: Big Mistake

10: Lost

11: I'm Sorry

12: What's This feeling?

13: I've seen this before

14: Love?

15: A Night To Remember

16: Decision

17: Back on Track

18: Easy

19: Medium

20: Hard

21: After All This?

22: What Now?

23: Make it Official

24: Come With Me

25: A New Region

THE END

 **Give or take, this is pretty much what it'll look like, although I am always going to have some twists ;D. See you next time, ALSS OUT!**


	2. Part 2 Embarrassment update

Hey **guys! ALSS here! I just wanted you guys to know that part 2 of "Embarrassment" will be released on Saturday, the 13th. This is going to be a longer chapter. probably 2,000 to 3,000 words(if not, more). I wanted it to have a good bit of stuff happening in the chapter so sorry for the postponed chapter. See you soon!**


	3. School Update :(

**K, so the last chapter I had was pretty long compared to other chapters. School starts the 22nd for me and I've been jam pack with school prep and shopping and all that stuff. This being said the chapters will remain the usual 16,000 ish words, but it will only be uploaded on the weekends. The middle of the week is going to be hard to upload because I jam packed myself with all AP classes this year. I hope you guys understand. Luv you guys! ALSS OUT!**


	4. THE STORY LIVES

GOOD NEWS! I spent a good 10 hours searching for anything of my story that I still had. My site that I use to double check my grammar and such had my first 3 chapters saved on them. Also when I typed chapter 4 part 1 and 2 I used my friend's computer. Luckily for me, they did not delete the docs and she sent it to me when I told her what had happened. THE STORY LIVES.

Although there is bad news... I still could not recover my multiple chapter drafts or chapter 5 that I was going to upload. This puts me behind because I did that for school reasons. So I have to retype chapter five again.

ALWAYS REMEMBER TO HAVE BACKUP OF YOUR STORIES, EVEN WHEN YOU THINK YOU'RE SAFE.

Again you all are amazing, you guys raised my spirit by showing that people I don't know are still there for me through tough times.

I will see you soon, ALSS out!


	5. 1 year later

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Is this thing on? I think it is...

Sooooooooooooooooo, I'm back, after a year... heh.

If you did end up following the "update" story(which is this right now) and you decided to click on this, I have some news...

I'm pregnant!

Lol, jk, I'm hella lonely. I'm just here to tell you that I will FINALLY be continuing "Ash and a Lost Hope."

After a year?

Yes.

I'm really sorry about that, uhh

Yeah, you might hate me

Or not even care about the story anymore

But I think I owe it to the people who actually want a continuation.

So, I will start prepping the next couple of chapters so that when school starts back up I'll know what I'm doing XD.

So, if you do happen to care about the story, I suggest you skim over the story, or not, maybe you have super memory?

Anywho, I'm a little rusty with writing stories, and writing in general... but I'll try not to suck?

And if you don't have super memory, then I'll remind you that the story is a pokemon/amourshipping story, so enjoy!

Tell yo frieeeends that ALSS is BACK BABY(hopefully without stopping for *cough* a freaking year)

Luv ya peeps!

Got questions? Leave em in the review section.

If you're a guest use some sort of name for me to acknowledge you!

ALSS signing out

Luv ya peeps!


	6. Delayed chap!

Hey peeps! Sorry but the next chapter will be delayed until next weekend! I've been sick for four days now and I did some writing throughout this time, buuuut looking back on the work done, its simply not good enough to be put on this platform XD. Im doing a lot better! Now its just down to a super gross head cold :(

I don't want to rush out this chapter so I hope you all undertsand!

Love ya guys!

ALSS out!


End file.
